True Justice
by gothina234
Summary: One shot. When Reid is taken and subjected to an horrific ordeal, Morgan makes good on what always promises. If you hurt Reid, he will kill you. Request for gobears. Warnings inside.


**Hey everyone, here is the a one shot for you. The brief for this was that she wanted a one shot where Reid gets hurt, Morgan comes to the rescue and does what he promises instead of just talking about it. Rated M for a reason. Rape warning below but it isn't graphic. I don't think it is anyway compared to other fanfics. I'm not used to doing a fanfic this way but I'm putting it out there.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid opened his eyes slowly, he let out a small cough. He felt so weak, his entire body feeling so heavy. He couldn't remember where he was. He let out a small whine as he tried to speak. He let out another cough before he registered footsteps approaching him. "H-Hello."

"Hello, Dr Reid. I'm so glad you were free tonight. I've waited for you for a long time."

A weight appeared in his hips. He tried to move but couldn't. He looked up to see a man wearing a mask over his eyes and a hood over his head. The man turned Reid's head to the side and leaned down, his nose almost touching Reid's neck. He inhaled deeply. "You smell so full of life. I'm going to enjoy you."

Reid panicked as a hand slid down to his trousers and began to unbutton and unzip his jeans.

"P-Please...no," Reid gasped, almost in a whisper. He couldn't do anything but let the fear grow inside his heart as he felt the man begin to get excited. "I-I don't w-want to."

A black leather glove caressed his cheek. "I do, I want to have you very much."

"Why can't I-I move?" Reid whined gently.

"Don't worry. You'll feel the fun soon enough. The drug will wear off."

A small sob escaped his lips as felt gloved hands trail from his mouth down to his zip. "No!" he gasped weakly.

* * *

Morgan raced towards Reid's cellphone signal. Whoever took him, still had the cellphone and had kept the GPS on. Garcia was directing him through the bluetooth device on his ear. "Turn right," she directed. "Please let him be okay."

"The neighbour said that she heard noise. She went to check on him but he wasn't there. She called the police to check on him but they only found signs of a struggle. Is the rest of the team coming?"

"They are about fifteen minutes behind you," Garcia said quickly. "Morgan, take a right and continue driving. The signal is in the middle of nowhere."

"I swear to god if someone has hurt Reid, they are going to pay dearly."

* * *

Reid cried as the man rolled off him. He gritted his teeth in pain as the man removed himself. He couldn't calm down his breathing as he laid on the bloody mattress, the blood being his own. He tried to get off the bed but a strong arm wrapped around him and pulled him close.

"Where do you think you are going?" his attacker smiled before nuzzling his neck. Reid cringed away and let out a small sob. Over the last thirty minutes, he'd been pinned to the bed and his innocence ripped away from him. Minute after minute.

"P-Please...no," Reid cried. "J-Just let me go. I won't tell anyone. I just w-want to go home."

A small yelp escaped his lips as his attacker climbed on top of him and looked him in the eyes. "What makes you think you are ever going home?" He grabbed Reid's behind. "I don't let go of my goods."

Reid thrashed violently, throwing his hands into the man's face. He screamed for help. "Help! Someone, please help me!"

The gloved hand muffled his screams as it pressed over his mouth. It got removed quickly as the man grabbed him and rolled him on his stomach. He tried to fight the man as his hands got taped together. His hands legs were bound next. He tried to turn away from the strip of tape but failed as the man smoothed it over his lips. The man kissed the tape before getting up from the mattress. He leaned down and pulled Reid's trousers back up before walking away. Reid closed his eyes and let the tears fall. He felt used and disgusting. He opened his eyes as he let out another sob. He blinked a few times and felt hope rush through him as he saw Morgan poking his head around the large open doors.

* * *

Morgan waited as the footsteps left the room. He poked his head carefully around the door, his gun in his hand. He felt horror run through him as he saw Reid bound and gagged with duct tape, tears running down his face and blood all over his trousers and legs. Morgan realised what had happened to his best friend and felt unstoppable rage course through his veins. He put a finger to his lips before making his way around the warehouse. He stopped at the corner when he saw the man opening the trunk of a car. A mask and hood hiding his identity. Morgan hid himself and looked down at the gun. He knew what he's supposed to do. He should arrest the man and leave him to the justice system but he didn't want to. After seeing Reid so scared, he wanted to deliver the justice himself.

"Don't move," Morgan shouted as he came out into view and held the gun up, aiming it at the man's head. "You sick son of a bitch. I saw what you did to him."

"He's mine, I can do what I want," the man smiled. "I have friends in powerful places. I'll be out before you can blink. Go on, arrest me."

"I'm not going to arrest you, not after what you have taken from him," Morgan growled before he lowered the gun and fired a round into the man's privates. The man screamed in agony as he fell to the floor and put his hands to his privates, which were now gushing blood. Morgan walked forward and pointed the gun at his head. His grip tightened on the gun.

"You can't do this," the man gasped. "You can't kill me."

Morgan pulled the trigger and watched the man's brains splatter across the ground. "Screw the consequences. Scum like you don't deserve to get treated like a human being."

Stepping back, Morgan took a large deep breath. He rushed back into the warehouse and skidded on his knees next to Reid's side. He peeled the tape off his friend's lips.

"M-Morgan!" Reid cried happily. Morgan quickly removed the tape from Reid's wrists and legs. He wanted to vomit at the sight of all the blood. He brought Reid in his arms and held him. Reid hugged him back tightly. Morgan let Reid cry.

"You need to go to the hospital," Morgan said as he came away from the hug and looked into Reid's eyes. "There is too much blood."

"I-I couldn't fight him and when I could, he pinned me down," Reid sobbed. "It h-hurts."

"It's okay, kid. I got you. I'm going to get you to the hospital."

Reid let out a loud painful moan as Morgan picked him up. Quickly, Morgan rushed him to the car. He laid Reid on the back seat and ran to the trunk of the car. He grabbed a blanket and bottle of water. He faintly registered the sound of cars approaching but he didn't care. His only worry was Reid. Covering him with the blanket, Morgan opened the water and placed the water to Reid's lips. "Kid, drink some of this."

Reid gulped down the water. He laid back down in the backseat as he finished drinking some of the water. Morgan quickly closed the door.

"Morgan!" Hotch called as he rushed over. "Where is Reid?"

"In the backseat," he answered. "I need to get him to the hospital."

"What's wrong?"

Morgan looked into Hotch's eyes. "I killed the guy who did this. He is around the back. Hotch, he raped Reid. There is too much blood and I need to get Reid to the hospital or he could bleed to death."

"Go!" Hotch urged as he stepped back. "Just get him to the hospital. I have everything here."

Rushing back to the car, Morgan turned on the engine and slammed his foot on the accelerator. "Reid, we aren't far away from the hospital. Everything is gonna be okay."

Morgan turned right to get back to the main road. He didn't get an answer. "Reid?"

Glancing back, he saw that Reid had fallen unconscious.

"Hang on, kid. Just hold on."

* * *

Reid opened his eyes slowly, they fluttered for a moment before he managed to open them fully. He felt the oxygen cannula under his nose and he could hear the heart monitor next to him. He stayed silent as memories of his attack came back. A small hand touched his shoulder. His chin wobbled as tears began to come down his cheeks.

"It's okay. He's dead. He can't hurt you again."

"He already did," Reid gasped. "Morgan, help me."

Morgan slowly brought Reid into a brotherly hug. He held him close and tried to soothe him. "I'll be here. Just let it out. I'm so sorry we didn't get to you in time. I'm so sorry."

"Just be here now," Reid hiccupped.

"I'm not going anywhere, kid."

**Please review**


End file.
